Not Another Lion King Story
by tearthgrrl
Summary: Something you Scar fans might like. Scar is given a chance to be accepted among The Great Kings of the Past. The catch? He has to earn the forgiveness of four certain animals. He brings Zira and Nuka along for assistance. Can he do it? Read to find out!
1. Three Kings of the Past

I try to do fic.s in spirit of the holidays sometimes. Anyway, a few Scar fans might like this fic. Personally, I'm not a Scar fan. But he is the perfect villain in some cases. 

By the way, this has nothing to do with the rest of my fics. (Holiday fics usually don't, they're just written for the seasons.) Just something I wanted to tell you to avoid being flamed.

But enough intro. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Scar looked up with emotionless eyes as he watched his father, Ahadi, talking with some of the kings of the past. He sighed to himself, then heard footsteps coming his way.

He looked to his left to see his brother, Mufasa, walking up to him.

"Watching father negotiate with the kings of the past again?" Mufasa asked him.

"Sometimes it seems as though I shall never be accepted among them." Scar said without looking at his brother.

"I want you in heaven with us Scar, I really do. It's just that there are some lions up there that believe that some lions never change." Mufasa said. Scar sighed to himself again, then started to walk in a direction away from his brother.

"Where are you going?" Mufasa said to him.

"I think I'll just see how my 'old friends' are doing." Scar replied, still walking away. Mufasa thought for a minute.

"Perhaps I shall go see how my son is ruling the kingdom." he said slightly smiling. He walked over to a cloud with a hole in the bottom.

He looked through it to see Simba and Nala nuzzling a bit. He could see Zazu perched on a tree branch not far away. He could also see the meerkat and warthog who raised his son close by as well.

Meanwhile, Scar was looking through a hole in a cloud as well. He could see Ed laughing like crazy, as usual. He also saw Shenzi yelling at Banzai for some unknown reason. And he could also see T, laying down on a rock beside Ed.

Scar had learned about about her the minute he found out Shenzi accepted a new hyena into her clan.

"Scar." came a voice from behind him. Scar turned around to see Ahadi, Mufasa was beside him.

"I have tried all I can to convince the elders to allow you into heaven." Ahadi said to his youngest son.

"And I have managed to come to an agreement with them." he finished.

"And I may get in?" Scar asked his father.

"ONLY, if you can complete a task we have decided for you." Ahadi said.

"Anything!" Scar said. Mufasa and Ahadi exchanged uneasy glances.

"If you ever hope to join your brother and myself among the stars, you must first earn the forgiveness of the three friends you double-crossed, and of the nephew you nearly killed." Ahadi said.

Scar eyes widened; this task would be long and perilous if not impossible. Ahadi lowered his head at his son's reaction.

"I blame myself for it having come to this. I wished I could have been more of a father to you." Ahadi said to Scar, but then raised his head up again.

"You are, however, allowed to bring help along this mission." he said. Scar opened his mouth to say something.

"Only it cannot be your brother and myself." Ahadi said. Scar slowly closed his mouth after hearing this.

"What do you say, my son?" Ahadi said. After thinking for a minute, Scar looked his father and brother in the eyes with a serious expression upon his face.

* * *

"Zira." came a voice from behind an outlander lioness. She turned around and a happy grin appeared on her face when she saw Scar. Her son, Nuka, was lazily staring at his claws not far away.

Zira and Nuka were also lions that were being debated on whether to join the kings or not. Zira walked up to her friend.

"Don't tell me, they're letting you in and you're taking us with you." Zira said, smiling with hope.

"Far from it I'm afraid." Scar replied. Nuka looked up at the two adult lions. Scar explained to them what his father had told him. When he was finished, Nuka looked completely hopeless and Zira looked annoyed.

"They might as well throw us in the fiery pit now; those hyenas hold onto a grudge like a meerkat holds onto a bug sandwich." Zira said.

"But they were our friends Zira. They knew we weren't always like this." Scar said.

"Maybe. But what about Simba? You don't _really_ expect his forgiveness do you?" Zira asked him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Scar said.

"Here's an idea; why not just-" Nuka was about to say until Zira cut him off.

"Nuka! Speak when you're spoken to!" she yelled at him. Nuka whimpered and cringed back from his mother.

Scar looked Zira right in the eyes.

"It's our only chance." he said. Zira was quiet for awhile, but then looked up at him again.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight through any of it." she said, smirking. Scar smiled at her.

* * *

"Are you ready, my son?" Ahadi asked Scar as he, Zira, and Nuka were about to be sent back to earth.

"I am." Scar replied.

"Then good luck to you." Ahadi said.

"All of you." Mufasa added. Then the three lions turned around and ran straight into a bright light. Before Scar went through he heard a voice behind him.

"Scar!" He turned around to see Mufasa.

"Say 'Hello' to my son for me." he said, smiling. Scar smiled a little back, then ran into the light.

* * *

Whaddya think? Should I continue? 


	2. Reunited And It Feels So NOT Good!

Well, after reading up on all the good reviews I've recieved, I decided to give this fic. a go. Sorry it took so long to update, but enjoy!

* * *

Scar, Zira and Nuka emerged from the bright light, only to find themselves somewhere on the border of the pridelands. 

"Boy, talkin' about takin' a walk down memory lane." Nuka said.

"So many memories here." Zira said with an icy tone. Scar was silent for a minute.

"Yes." he said without emotion, looking down at the ground. He looked to his left and saw Zira glancing at him worriedly. He quickly regained his composure and looked at the two with a serious look in his eyes.

"We are all aware of the mission, aren't we?" Scar said to Zira and Nuka. Both nodded their heads.

"However, there are some things my father told me that we must not forget. First of all, we cannot tell anyone why we are here. Second of all, we cannot speak of the plan." Scar explained.

"And if anyone asks how we survived what caused our deaths, let me do the talking." he finished. Zira and Nuka nodded again.

Suddenly Nuka started sniffing the air, then his mouth watered from hunger.

"Can you two smell that?!" Nuka asked Scar and Zira excitedly as he licked his lips at the smell of, what was no doubt, food.

* * *

The hunting parts of the clan were out getting dinner and the lions were all getting a drink at the watering hole before nightfall. Since T wasn't on hunting duty this time and since Timon and Pumbaa weren't thirsty, having nothing better to do, the three walked through the pridelands. 

"How I got stuck with you two while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed go have some fun getting dinner I'll never know." T said.

"Hey, we make life interesting for you carnivores." Timon said.

"And even though gettin' dinner can be and is fun, there's plenty 'a other fun things ta do around here." he finished.

"Like what?" T said, skeptically cocking an eyebrow at him.

_"Besides playin' a game 'a meerkat volleyball."_ T thought to herself.

"Easy! There's um...uh..." Timon tried to think of something. T and Pumbaa glanced at each other.

"Hold on I almost got it." Timon said still trying to think of something. Suddenly, there was a loud shout.

"NUKA!!!" The three looked up to see Nuka hungrily running at Timon. Timon screamed and ran behind Pumbaa.

"It has been _so_ long since I've had a meal!" Nuka said as he ran faster towards the three. Pumbaa and T looked surprised, but then realized that this lion wasn't from Simba's pride.

A rogue, they thought he must've been. Then T got in a pouncing position and growled fiercely as the lion continued in their direction. Pumbaa snorted angrily and ran his hoof through the ground like a bull.

Just as Nuka was about to pounce on the appetizing meerkat and warthog, he suddenly stopped in his tracks...just in time for his nose to push up against T's. After a moment, he laughed nervously.

"Uh, hi there." Nuka said to the female hyena. T only growled in response. Just then, she and the other two happened to look up, only to see two more lions approaching from behind him.

"Don't approach too quickly." Scar said quietly to Zira. Zira understood and steadily walked to her son (whom she was literally going to beat some sense into later).

The three looked a little wary, seeing as how there were more rogue lions than they thought. And also knowing even Pumbaa's strong tusks and T's razor sharp claws and teeth would be no match for them. But they kept trying to look intimidating otherwise, just until help arrived.

Finally, Scar and Zira were merely inches behind Nuka.

"Now she doesn't know who we are, so try not to make her think she'll have to watch herself when she's around us." Scar said to Zira. Zira nodded.

Nuka kept staring at T. Then he saw his mother and Scar behind him.

"Oh, mother! Have you met uh-"

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Nuka said to T. T cocked an eyebrow at this teenage lion, then turned her attention to the other two behind him.

"Who are you?" she said. Scar stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I and my friends are here to see some aquaintances of ours. You wouldn't by any chance know a lion named Simba would you?" he asked her.

Timon's eyes widened, but T and Pumbaa kept their guard up.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." T said, circling the three lions.

"Who wants to know?" she said as she stopped circling them. Suddenly, everybody heard a few roars along with a few hyena calls. No doubt T's clan was calling her and Simba was wondering where Timon and Pumbaa were.

Scar, Zira and Nuka's eyes widened when they saw a few lions from Simba's pride approaching, along with him and Nala at the front. They also saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed leading a few members of their clan back home.

"It appears your old friends are about to grace us with their presence." Zira said to Scar.

* * *

Simba and Nala stopped walking when they saw Timon and Pumbaa not too far ahead and turned around to their pride. 

"Alright, you all can go home now; we found them." Nala said. The lionesses turned around and went back to priderock.

"Oh Inala." Nala called after a lioness who went with them. Inala turned around to her queen.

"Thanks for coming along with us. I know you might have better things to do-" Nala was cut off.

"Anything for the king and queen." Inala said smiling. Nala smiled back then watched as the rest of the pride left. Then she and Simba walked towards Simba and Nala.

Meanwhile, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had seen T and turned around to their clan.

"Alright alright, we found 'er. Ya can all leave now." Shenzi said. The clan members went in the direction of their home. Then the three hyenas continued towards T.

Neither the two lions or three hyenas had seen the three lions they knew a few years ago.

* * *

T, Timon and Pumbaa saw their friends coming, and relieved looks came upon their faces. They turned around and smirked at the three lions, who were starting to feel butterflies in their stomachs as they watched the five get closer and closer. 

Nuka hid behind his mother. Scar and Zira knew they had nowhere to hide, and just waited for their old 'friends' to see them. But then they saw the female hyena, meerkat and warthog run up to their friends.

"Hey. Missed us?" Shenzi said when she saw T coming to them.

"Yeah." T said skeptically, then turned to Simba.

"By the way, you got yourself a rogue problem." she said to him.

"Whaddya mean?" Simba said.

"There's three lions up there that ain't from around here! An' one of 'em tried ta eat me!" Timon said, looking terrified.

"Well then they _must_ not be from here." Nala said, then she and Simba started off in the direction of the 'rogues'.

"You all can go on now, we'll handle this." Simba said to T, Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa walked to priderock, T looked at Shenzi, who nodded and let her go back to the cave.

"Allies?" Simba and Nala said to the three. **(A/N** The hyenas and lions are now allies)

"We're comin'." Shenzi and Banzai said as they and Ed walked behind them.

* * *

Scar felt his heart beat a thousand times an hour as he watched his once friends and his relatives approaching. Maybe they wouldn't recognize him, maybe he'd just get them to forgive him for all the things he did another way. 

But then again, who could forget somebody who betrayed them and tried to murder them?

Zira was nervous too. Not for herself (and especially not for her son!), but for Scar. What would those five do to him when they saw him? Zira couldn't bare to see Scar's dead body again.

Nuka wasn't worried a bit though; his mind was on other things...

After what seemed like forever, the five finally reached the three lions. Upon seeing them, their eyes widened. The five thought they were dreaming and shook their heads to clear their minds. But when they looked up, the three were still there.

Scar could see his old henchmen hadn't changed much since he left them; they still looked vicious and dangerous, no signs of any weakness were visible, and their eyes still had the same venom they had those few years back. Of course, now their eyes had something between shocked and terrified visible in them.

Simba and Nala's hearts skipped a beat on seeing the three. Apparently, the hyenas really couldn't succeed in killing a lion, Zira had took swimming lessons before her little dip in the river, and Nuka must've had crash-protective gear on under his fur when he was 'crushed' by all those fallen logs.

Nuka's eyes shifted left to right, before he decided to break the silence.

"Ok, I just wanna be clear. Do you all, or do you all not, have any idea who we are?" he said.

"Zira?" Simba and Nala managed to get out.

"Scar?" Shenzi and Banzai managed to get out, Ed was starting to look uneasy.

"Well," Scar started to say, then cleared his throat.

"You three certainly haven't changed since I left." he finished.

The five continued staring at them with appalled expressions on their faces.

"Yes. I can say the same for you two as well." Zira said. Nala then managed to get her mouth closed, and whispered something in Simba's ear. He nodded at her.

"Could you three excuse us for a few minutes?" she said to the three lions.

Suddenly, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed felt themselves being jerked aside. Simba pulled the trio behind a bush where they wouldn't be bothered, and Nala quickly joined them.

"Well you three certainly know how to kill a lion." Simba said to the trio, more angry than sarcastic.

"Us? Who said Zira drowned in a river an' wasn't comin' back?" Shenzi and Banzai said.

_Meanwhile..._

"Whaddya think they're talkin' about?" Nuka said.

"Perhaps the easiest way to dispose of us." Zira said.

"Patients Zira. We won't be harmed...today." Scar said.

"How are you sure?" Zira asked him.

"I know those three." Scar answered.

_Back with__ everybody else..._

"I thought your kind killed Scar three years ago." Nala said to them.

"We did!" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed said (Ed speakin in jibberish).

"Well then how you you explain that?" she said, glancing at Scar then back at them.

"We don't know. How da you two explain her an' him?" Shenzi said.

"We don't know either." Simba and Nala said. For awhile, the five were silent.

"Well, let's at least go see why they've come back _here_ after almost being killed." Simba said. The five walked from behind the bush to the three lions. Scar, Zira and Nuka looked up when they saw them coming.

"Why have you three come back here? After all the pain you've caused everyone and even knowing the pain you'd recieve yourselves if you came back?" Simba said.

"What 'e means is; Give us all one good reason we shouldn't kill ya, right here!" Shenzi said.

"Can't a lion catch up with some old friends and relatives?" Scar said, a nervous smile on his face.

"NO!" Shenzi and Banzai angrily answered. Ed started to growl.

"You all want a reason why you shouldn't kill us? Very well. We're here looking for a clean slate and the king's law clearly says that judgement to newcomers may only take place one week after they arrive." Zira said.

"Yeah right, nice try cub killer." Shenzi and Banzai said.

"You both are one to talk." Zira said, smirking.

"Hey, we didn't officially murder anybody! That was only attempted murder." Shenzi said.

"Yeah! An' I'll bet law ain't even real! You just made it up to save your own hides." Banzai said.

"An' it ain't gonna work." Shenzi finished as she, Banzai and Ed got ready to attack them.

"Actually..." Nala said. The trio looked over at them, puzzled.

"The law is real." she finished. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's eyes widened.

"Well, even if it is! They ain't newcomers anyway!" Shenzi said.

"Yeah. We all know who they are!" Banzai said. Simba and Nala were quiet, then looked up at them.

"You three can stay." they said. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed couldn't believe their ears.

"WHAT?!" they said. Simba and Nala turned around to go back to Priderock, the trio followed them.

"After all they did you two're actually gonna let 'em stay?!" they continued.

"Do you actually think we want to?!" Simba and Nala whispered to them through gritted teeth. The five looked back at the three lions, then at each other.

"Look, we all know nothing about them has changed." Simba said.

"We'll only keep them around for the week, pass the judgement," Nala finished for him.

"After that you three and your clan can do whatever you want with them." she said. The trio looked at each other, then looked at the king and queen with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Fine." Shenzi said, then the three turned around and started walking in the direction of their clan.

"But they're stayin' with you guys though." Banzai said looking back for a minute. Then the three left the king and queen with the other three lions.

* * *

Looks like things are off to a bad start with Scar, Zira and Nuka. (Speaking of which, think he has a thing for T?) Review! 


	3. Refinding Your Voice

Guess who's updated? And I know, it's not December it's still November. But I figure that if I start in December, by the time I finish this it'll be _past_ Christmas.

Well, here's the third chapter! And another reminder, since this'll absolutely make no sense when you read my later fics; THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REST OF MY FICS!!

But all the same, I'll continue to make the story.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, they'll be a little surprise in _this_ chapter...

* * *

Simba and Nala were walking toward the pridelands with Scar, Zira and Nuka not far behind them. Scar could see that every so often, Simba or Nala would glance behind themselves. Scar figured they still didn't trust him. But then again, who would? Not even his once three dearest friends trusted him. 

Nuka noticed all the lionesses were heading to bed and, once again deciding to break the silence, spoke up to Simba and Nala.

"So uh, where da _we_ sleep?" he said.

"Somewhere far off from priderock. Or anywhere else where there might be people who'll recognize you all." Nala answered.

"My my, why so wary of us all of a sudden?" Zira said with her famous grin on her face.

"Yeah I mean, what'd we ever do ta you guys?" Nuka said. Simba and Nala turned back and glared at him.

"Oh, right." Nuka said looking back down. Then Simba and Nala turned away from them and started walking again.

"And you should know why we're wary around you three." Nala said without looking at them. Zira smirked.

"Amusing. Isn't that something you should be saying to those poachers that just left us?" she said.

"They've paid their debt to society." Simba said without looking at her.

"Really? How so?" Zira said. But Scar knew why Simba no longer hated the trio.

_"Anyone who earns Mufasa's forgiveness will be accepted into society without question no matter what they've done."_ he thought to himself. Then Simba and Nala stopped walking and turned to them.

"You three will sleep here tonight. Do not let anybody see you or let anybody else know you're here." Simba said. Then he and Nala left without saying another word.

The three lions looked at their surroundings; they were surrounded by tall grass, a few trees were here and there, both the grass and trees making it very dark at this time of evening. Apparently Simba and Nala didn't want anybody _at all_ to know that the three were here.

"Well, get some rest. We have a long day ahead of all of us tomorrow, no doubt." Scar said as he settled down in a spot he picked out.

Zira picked a spot close to Scar's. Nuka picked a spot near her, but not _too_ near. As he drifted off, he remembered the face of the lovely female he met today.

_"They won't understand, they never will. And I can't make them. But one thing's for sure though: I must know her name."_ He told himself in his head. And his romantic thoughts, caused him to fall into an amazingly pleasant sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

Zira awoke with a headache and a heartache; a headache because of all the commotion yesterday, a heartache because if this rate kept up, they might as well start a wildfire and then jump into it. She looked around for Nuka, but he was nowhere to be found. Zira walked over to Scar, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He stirred, then looked up at her.

"Scar, have you seen Nuka?" she asked him. Scar looked around and a strange expression appeared upon his face.

"No I have not." he answered.

* * *

T took a few sips from the watering hole early in the morning. Since she woke up earlier than Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, and couldn't get back to sleep, she figured maybe she'd pass the time by getting a drink. Just as she was about to leave, a voice spoke up. 

"Hello." T was puzzled, and she turned around to see that same teenage rogue lion she ran into yesterday. She scowled.

"Whadda you want?" she said.

"I never got your name yesterday." Nuka said. T paused for a second. Should she just tell a rogue lion her name? And, come to think of it, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed started acting a little weird that night they came back to the cave after dealing with him and the other two. T turned back to him.

"My name is Tiana." she said disgustedly.

"Tiana." Nuka's voice took on a dream-like tone. He looked at her.

"It's perfect." he said. T's eyes shifted left to right, what was up with this guy?

"I'm Nuka." the lion said to her. T stared at him for a minute, then tried everything in her power to keep from laughing. Was this guy serious? Tears started coming to her eyes as she continued to try to hold back the laughter. **(A/N** Nuka means "smelly")

Nuka saw her tears and immediately thought something was wrong. He shrieked and started jumping around her.

"What's the matter?! Are you hurt?! Sick?! Emotionally tramatized?!" He leaned in close to her.

"Or are you just lonely?" he said. At that, all the laughter seemed to disappear from T. She cocked an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, the two heard growling. They looked over, and saw something in the tall grass. Nuka squinted his eyes to see better but was terrified when he saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed glaring at him. He screamed and tried to run off, but he didn't get far before he bumped into something. He looked up to see Scar and his mother, glaring at him.

"Eh heh heh heh, hello mother." he said.

"What have I told you about wondering off?!" Zira angrily said to him through gritted teeth. Scar looked from the two lions to see one confused hyena, and three very mean-looking ones.

"And a good morning to you my dear friends." Scar said. His responses were three angry growls. This just confused T more.

"Friends?" she turned to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"You all were friends with this guy? I thought you hated lions." she said. At this, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's eyes widened. No way in heck they were going to tell T that this lion was really Scar who mysteriously came back from the dead.

"Yes, we're quite famliar with-" Scar started to say until he noticed his three ex-friends making slash motions across their throats; signaling him to stop talking. He saw T was still paying attention to him, and quickly cleared his throat.

"That is, I saw these three back when I still lived here. But I've no relation to them in any way, friends or aquaintances." he said.

"So this is where you three went off to." came Nala's voice. Everybody turned to see Simba and Nala walking up to them.

"I thought the command 'stay put' wouldn't need to be said, but apparently it does." Simba stated, looking at Scar. Shenzi looked at T.

"Uh T, me an' the boys are gonna get a drink. Why don't you get breakfast and we'll meet ya at the cave?" she said.

"But why do I-?"

"Just do it." T paused for a minute, then just went in the direction of a zebra herd. The three hyenas and two lions turned to the three outlanders.

"I'll start with something we're all wondering; how did you three ever manage to survive your supposed deaths?" Simba said.

"Yeah, we saw Scar here go up in smoke...right after we licked all his bones off!" Banzai said. Scar sighed, he looked at Zira and Nuka. He knew he couldn't keep their secret from everyone for long.

"Well, the truth is we _were_ dead. Zira, Nuka, and myself. I was kept on decision as to whether or not join Mufasa among the stars. Zira and Nuka were in the same position." Then he looked his three ex-hitmen in the eye and said,

"You recall, Ahadi? My father?" Scar asked them.

"How could we forget?" Shenzi said with an icy tone.

"After negotiating with the other kings of the past he managed to come to an agreement with them; I may be accepted among the kings...one on condition." he said no more. For awhile, everybody was silent. After a moment Scar looked at his friends and relatives faces and was not thrilled about what he saw; they looked as though he was the biggest liar that was ever spawned.

"That's the dumbest thang I've ever heard!!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"Yeah! If you're _really_ back from the un-dead, prove it! Do somethin' magical or something." Banzai said.

Ed babbled something in gibberish. At hearing him, Zira looked disgusted, Nuka looked weirded out, and Scar cocked an eyebrow at him. Then, Scar and Zira looked at each other, and mischevious grins appeared upon their faces.

"I always did hate that annoying laughter." she stated.

"And my father _did_ grant us one power to use." Scar said.

"And you two are gonna waste it on _him_?!!" Nuka said. He was quieted when his mother growled at him. Then the two lions stepped in Ed's direction. Then the two large felines merely blinked. The other five still looked skeptical, and after a moment, one of them spoke up.

"Well?" Ed said. At this, eveyone's eyes widened. Shenzi and Banzai stared at Ed with their eyes wide open. Ed's eyes also widened when he heard himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The trio said. They looked at Scar and Zira, who were smirking.

"Alright alright, we buy it! Now gimme my laugh back! The last time this happened it did _not_ turn out well!!" Ed said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Edward." Zira said.

"Why not?!!" he and his two friends said.

"And don't call me Edward." Ed finished.

"Once we use that one chance of magic it doesn't go away until we're back in the kingdoms." Zira finished.

"YOU MEAN I'M STUCK LIKE THIS UNTIL YOU GUYS DROP DEAD AGAIN?!!" Ed said.

"Correct." Scar and Zira said. The trio glanced at each other, then got determined glares on their faces.

"Wish it was nice knowin' you three." Shenzi said as she and her two male friends moved in, Ed looking the most vicious among them. Nala just happened to look behind herself and saw Timon and Pumbaa, along with T, heading towards them. Her eyes widened and she tapped Simba on the shoulder. She whispered this in his ear and at hearing it Simba turned to the trio.

"Stop what you're doing! We've got company." he said. The trio stopped moving in on Scar and then saw the meerkat and warthog walking through the tall grass with T. Their eyes widened. Once again they felt themselves being pulled away and into a huddle with Simba and Nala.

"Now what?" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, in his new voice, said.

"Listen, I know you three want Scar, Zira and Nuka out of here and maybe even dead. But then Timon, Pumbaa and T would see you attacking them then we'd have to explain why. And we can't let our friends, or your clan and our pride, know who those three really are." Simba said.

"Well what're we supposed to do your royal hindness?" Ed said, his returning voice getting him annoyed. Nala thought for a minute.

"We could come up with false identities." she suggested.

"To do that we'd have to think up fake names, phony alibies, and right now Timon, Pumbaa and T are just feet away." Simba said.

"Unless you have another idea it's the only one we have." Nala said. For a moment, everybody was silent.

"What about the name Ambala, for Zira?" Nala suggested. **(A/N** Ambala is a Luo name, it means "scar")

"What about Scar?" Simba said. The trio glanced at each other, until finally Shenzi spoke up.

"Taka." she said. The royals glanced at her.

"What?" they said.

"Taka." she repeated.

"It was his real name before he started callin' 'imself Scar." she finished. Suddenly, the five saw T emerge from the tall grass along with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Looks like we'll have to keep Nuka's name undercover for later." Simba said. The five turned to their friends.

"Uh, what're you all doing here?" Nala asked friendly.

"I thought I told you to go get us some food." Shenzi said to T.

"I _was_ until I ran into these two. They kept askin' me where Simba and Nala were, and they wouldn't leave me alone, so it was impossible to hunt, so I led them here." T replied.

"Yeah, we've been lookin' for you two all morning." Timon stated.

"Well as long as you're all here we might as well have proper introduction." Nala said.She turned to Scar and Zira.

"Now then, this is Taka and Ambala." she said. Scar and Zira looked a bit surprised but made no comment. Then Nala turned to Nuka, before she could say anything T spoke up.

"I know, Nuka." she said. Everybody looked at little surprised, then turned to Nuka. The teenage lion could see they were all annoyed with him.

"What?" he said.

"I was being polite." he defended himself.

* * *

Well, there's your surprise. And as for Ed's voice, think of it as Billy West's. So that he sounds like Fry from Futurama. If you think this is fine or you think I should make him sound like somebody else just say so in your reviews and I'll see if I like it. 


	4. Look Up Interspecies and You'll See Nuka

Here's another long-awaited chapter! Now it can be kind of complicating to come up with ideas during the holiday season but I try to make this as Christmas-ee as possible while still trying to make it seem normal for animals. Whew... and that's not easy! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Scar and Zira glared at Nuka for giving away his real identity that could possibly exposing them later on but they said nothing. 

T cocked an eyebrow at Shenzi and Banzai, who seemed to be trying to calm Ed down. For some unknown reason, he seemed to be freaking out. Timon and Pumbaa seemed to be puzzled for they saw Simba had a somewhat nervous look on his face. Nala turned to the three.

"Look we're going to have a little talk with the rogues so you three might want to wait somewhere far off until we're finished with them." She said.

"Oh, I gotcha." Timon said, winking at her. Then he, T and Pumbaa left the five lions and three hyenas. Seeing as how T was out of earshot, Ed began to verbally panic.

"I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! OUTTA THE WAY!! I GOTTA FIND ME A WATERFALL!!!" Ed yelled as he started running off. But before he could get far Shenzi and Banzai pounced on him had him pinned down.

"You ain't goin' down no waterfall and gettin' yourself killed!" Banzai said.

"I GOTTA GET RID 'A THIS VOICE!!" Ed yelled as he tried to claw his way out of his two friends' grips.

"Ed, the only thang you're gonna get rid of is your next life insurance payment!!" Shenzi said. Nala turned to Zira.

"Why is Ed trying to find a waterfall to go down?" she asked.

"When Edward received his voice it was because of a lightning storm; the bolt struck him through the head, thus stimulating his vocal chords and giving him the ability to speak proper English, but also disabling him to speak in that foul tongue he once conversed in." Zira explained.

"Go on." Nala said.

"As you might've noticed those few months ago, things didn't go as planned for Edward when he began using this new voice. Soon becoming an outcast and isolated from his clan, driven to depression Edward ran off into the desert. But only to find his friends, who were searching for him, in grave peril. He managed to rescue his companions from a horrible fate but ended up plunging down an enormous waterfall.

Miraculously he survived but with the exception of his voice. Ironically this bothered no one and as you can see Edward lives to speak nonsense to this day…until now of course." Zira finished. Nala looked over at the trio to see Ed had managed to drag Shenzi and Banzai a few feet as he continued to try to claw his way through the desert. Before this got any uglier, Simba decided to speak up.

"Y'know, I think that our friends are waiting for us. Why don't we just pick this up tomorrow?" he said.

"Gimme a minute." Shenzi and Banzai said, still trying to hold Ed down. Then while Ed was still struggling they each gave him a solid punch to the head, knocking him out. Ed fell to the ground, unconscious, and Shenzi and Banzai pulled him up on their shoulders. Then the trio and the royals went to meet their friends.

Scar, Zira and Nuka watched as Simba left with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. And as the trio, along with their female friend, went back to their cave. When they were gone, Zira turned to her son.

"What did you think you were doing?! Running off like that! You could've been killed while you weren't looking by those three monstrous hyenas!" She said.

"Well fortunately he only ran into their female friend." Scar said. At the mere mention of T, Nuka sighed with a slurred tone and his face seemed to take on a dream-like appearance. He turned to his mother and idol.

"Mother, Scar, I know you both may find this hard to believe but…I'm in love!" he said. Zira looked at Scar with cocked an eyebrow, while he glanced at her with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. They both turned to Nuka.

"What impossible non-com are you talking about?" Zira said.

"When we came here I met the most beautiful female in the world!" Nuka said.

"What female in her right mind would unearth fondness for you?" Zira said.

"Well I don't know if she likes me back or not. …But I can see it in her eyes! Every time I've looked at her, after _only_ telling her my name, she's been smiling!" Nuka said. The two adult lions glanced at each other, until finally, Zira decided to be the one to tell him.

"Nuka, are you aware that your name means 'smelly'?" she asked him.

"Try and make me forget; I got picked on all the time by the other cubs because of it." Nuka said.

"Well, have you ever stopped to think that maybe it's not you she finds striking, but it's your name she finds hilarious?" His mother asked him. Nuka paused for a minute, taking in this theory. But then he just looked at his mother and Scar with a determined look in his eyes.

"I don't care! I'm in love don't you see?! Haven't you even been in love before?!" he asked them. The two adult lions glanced at each other, then Scar turned to Nuka.

"Even if you _are_ infatuated Nuka, it cannot ensue; for you see, technically you are dead." Scar said. Nuka's eyes widened.

"And we're only here until we earn everyone's forgiveness." Zira said.

"Th-that's only _if_ you earn their forgiveness! And in the meantime, I could make the most of it here with her! Please!! I'm not asking to spend the rest of my life with her, just the rest of the time we spend here!" Nuka said.

"I am sorry Nuka, but, that is just how it has to be." Scar said.

"But-but I've never met anyone like her before!! …She's the most beautiful hyena I've ever met." Scar and Zira were shocked.

"WHAT?!!" They screamed.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL BE INVOLVED WITH TRASH!!" Zira yelled.

"Zira!" Scar scolded her.

"Well they are! They corrupted you! They disobeyed you! And when it was over, they _killed_ you!" But Scar still defended his "friends".

"It was my father who corrupted me! Any hyenas who disobeyed me were quickly put in their place! And I _needed_ killing, for it finally brought some sense into my intellect!!" Scar said.

"Uh, can we get back to me liking Tana?" Nuka cut in. Scar and Zira turned to face him. Did he just say, Tana? The two lions glanced at each other again.

"Well the minute we earn everyone's forgiveness, though I don't see what's there to forgive, we'll be leaving and you won't see that wretched female again." Zira said.

"May the kings just ensure that Shenzi, Banzai and Edward don't find out." Scar said as he put a paw up to his forehead.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

T glanced back at her three friends as they walked into the cave with her. Tired of all the silence, she turned around and spoke up.

"Hey what's goin' on here? Why're you all acting so weird all of a sudden? Ever since those rogues showed up you three've been…" T trailed off. The trio looked up at her, but didn't say anything. T turned her attention to Ed.

"For instance, Ed you haven't said anything since we left the watering hole." Ed avoided her gaze.

"Ed, ya might as well go ahead; she's gonna find out anyway." Shenzi said. Ed shook his head.

"Do ya need a little, convincing?" Banzai said. Ed noticed Banzai had his claws out. Realizing what would come if he didn't open his speak-up soon, he opened up his mouth. Banzai lowered his claws and Shenzi waited patiently. Ed looked at T, took a deep breath, and said,

"There was a rainstorm while you were gone." in a hoarse voice, due to a lump starting to form in his throat and also trying to keep tears from running down his face. Shenzi and Banzai rolled their eyes, T was speechless.

"Oh. …So that's why ya've been quiet. Heh heh." T said, smiling a little embarrassedly.

"That everythang ya need to know for today?" Shenzi asked her.

"Yeah."

* * *

Reviews now!! 


	5. New Emotions Rise

Finally, another update! 

Ok, again I'm going to say that this is basically something you Scar/Zira/Nuka fans might like. Personally, I'm not any of those three. But what can ya do when inspiration strikes?

I saw a movie awhile back and the idea just kinda popped into my head. At first I wanted to do an anthro fic. about it but I figured everybody would like it better if I did it the normal way.

Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_That night…_

T settled down in her spot in the cave as she started to turn in for the night. Glancing behind herself, she saw her three friends start to call it a day as well. She couldn't help but notice though, that they all had peculiar expressions on their faces.

"Guys?" The trio turned their heads towards her.

"Ya all ok?" she asked. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed glanced at each other.

"Yeah." Shenzi answered. T was doubtful, but just rested on the cave floor below her and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

Upon seeing that T was sleeping, the trio just let out heavy sighs and flopped down on the cave floor. They turned their heads towards the opening of the cave and looked out at the dark, empty savannah...

_Meanwhile…_

Simba stood at the tip of Priderock, gazing out at his home, his kingdom, the place where he grew up…for the most part of his life, until Scar and a few certain hyenas forced him out. He didn't blame them anymore though…at least, not as much.

He glanced back and could see Timon and Pumbaa sleeping in the den he and Nala shared. Then he turned back to the land that was rightfully his. Just then, Simba heard footsteps behind him. When they stopped, a voice spoke.

"Simba?" He glanced behind him, and saw Nala; his queen, his wife, and most meaningful, his best friend. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to look like he always did. Nala just let a small smile come across her lips and walked up to him. She leaned against him and both looked out onto the pride lands.

_A few miles away from Priderock…_

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" Scar said to himself, as he looked down at the ground and thought about Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

Yes they were the same hyenas that killed him, and they did have their doubts when Scar began to mess up as king, _but_, they were also the same hyena pups who had been friends to him when his own pride wouldn't. (Well, except for Zira and that little fan club she had with all those other Taka-lovers but they don't count)

Scar looked back at Zira and Nuka. Zira was lying on the ground and Nuka was already snoozing away as he lay on a nearby rock. Scar looked up at the sky, gazing at all the stars and great kings above him.

He let out a heavy sigh; how he wish he could be part of them as well. He failed to notice though, a certain lioness quietly walking up to him. He heard a twig snapping behind him, and shifted his head in that direction to see Zira on her feet.

A little timid, Zira strode up to Scar's side and sat beside him. Without another word, both lions gazed up at the stars together.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Whaddya mean I can't go out with ya today?" T said. Shenzi smirked.

"You said that like you were talkin' to Banzai or Ed." She said.

"I'm serious Shenzi. What's goin' on with you and them lately? Ever since those rogues showed up it's like you all _don't wanna_ talk to me. Or even _look_ at me." T continued.

"Look it's nothin'; Banzai, Ed n' me are just gonna go to the pride lands for awhile to…catch up on some old business." Shenzi said. T watched as she walked towards the cave's exit.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you three go out to the pride lands?" Shenzi grew a little annoyed but just blew a bang from her eye.

"I dunno…got hunt some antelope or somethin'. Antelope's your favorite, right?" T paused for a minute.

"Did I do somethin' that's not allowed in this clan? 'Cause back in my old clan in South Africa-"

"You didn't do nothin' wrong, me an' the boys just need to get our heads cleared."

"About what?" There was a pause.

"Everything." With that Shenzi left. After a minute, T sighed then just smacked a pebble away with her paw.

_A few minutes later..._

A herd of antelopes raced out of the grass as fast as they could; something was after them and it wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. One young antelope, who had a bad leg, was limping along as it struggled to catch up with its herd. It kept crying out to them, but it couldn't go any faster, nor could the herd slow down for just one small part of the group.

The antelope kept running to catch up with its herd, but then it looked behind and cried out in fear.

_A few more minutes later…_

T dragged her carcass over to the watering hole, wanting something to drink with her lunch. When she was near the bank she let the meal fall to the ground beside her. She looked down at her reflection in the water and sighed, then she bent over to get a drink.

When she was finished, she looked at her reflection again, but something caught her eye; she could barely make it out because of the ripples, but she saw someone else beside her. When the wrinkles in the water cleared she saw it to be none other than…Nuka.

T sighed to herself and looked at the teenage lion, who was smiling creepily at her.

"Uh, hi." She said.

"Hello." There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, shouldn't you be with the other two lions, Taka and Ambala?" she asked him. At that, Nuka looked a bit annoyed.

"They had 'business' to attend to today." He replied.

"No kiddin'."

"Yeah." There was another pause.

"Listen um, exactly why did you come here? Is there something you want from me?" she asked him.

"Sort of." Nuka replied. T cocked an eyebrow at him, she didn't exactly know his age but could definitely tell he was a teenager; he was a little scrawny, he was shorter than the height of a fully-grown lion and his mane was still growing.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen." He replied.

"_Seventeen?!!_" T was stunned.

"I know, I know; I seem a little young for my age. But I'm sure you don't have a problem dating slightly older guys." Nuka said.

"_Older_ guys?" T said.

"Well yeah, see I kinda guessed you were 16-"

"Well here's a news flash for you; I'm 19." T said. Just then, her eyes widened.

"Did you say, _dating?!!_ Where did that come from?!"

"You've been giving me hints ever since I got here, and I feel it too. Tiana, I know we haven't exactly known each other long but-"

"Ok, listen, kid; I _really_ don't think it'd work out between you and me. Because one: I'm not interspecies, and two: I'm not really into younger men. Understand what I'm sayin'?" There was another pause.

"Oh I get it; you're scared your friends'll find out." Nuka said.

"What? No. I-"

"Well I understand completely!" Then Nuka leaned against T, despite being two years older than him she was still a hyena and therefore, shorter than him.

"We'll just save it all up for later." Nuka finished. T just gave up and sighed, blowing a bang from her face.

"Whatever." For awhile, the two just stared out into the water.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Simba and Nala waited patiently for the trio to arrive; it was almost noon which was when they had informed the three hyenas they'd be meeting. After awhile, they could see three gray forms approaching.

Scar shot his three ex-cohorts a friendly glance as they walked up, but the trio just turned their heads away in disgust. Zira scowled; after all he did for them they were looking at Scar as though he were his father: an ignorant tyrant. What she didn't know, is that _was_ what he was to them.

"Well now that we're all here we'll start off with a question I've been wanting to ask for sometime." Nala said.

"You both said you and Nuka would be allowed into the kingdoms on a condition. What exactly was it?" she asked Scar and Zira.

"Lemme guess, kill off the hyenas?" Shenzi said coldly.

"Since we all know your old man wasn't exactly big on our kind." Banzai finished.

"Then again, I doubt any kings were." Zira said.

"And I can see why." She finished under her breath.

"No no, far from it actually." Scar answered.

"So? What was it?" Shenzi said.

Scar didn't want to tell them the reason he was here was so he could earn the trio and Simba's forgiveness, which was the only way he could get in. Because he knew if they knew that he'd _never_ see the light of the heavens again. It wasn't hard for Scar to figure out that the trio wanted him in the fire pit where he belonged.

Zira decided to change the subject before Scar let something slip. She quickly tried to think of something, and then it hit her. She turned to Ed.

"Edward." She said. Ed slowly looked up at her with hatred in his eyes.

"You haven't spoken a word since the day after we arrived. Why not?" She asked him. Ed didn't answer, his two friends did it for him.

"He ain't talked since then 'cause history woulda repeated itself." Shenzi said.

"Yeah, and I don't want another waterfall incident to happen." Banzai said.

"And anyways, quit changin' the subject. We want an answer on that last question and we want it now!" Shenzi snapped at Zira.

There was a pause.

"I can't." Scar said.

"What?" They all said, not hearing him. He looked up at them.

"I can't." he repeated.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" Simba and Nala asked.

"Simba! Nala!" Everyone looked over to see two lionesses running in their direction. The royal couples' eyes widened. Two subjects who had seen Scar and Zira were approaching, and here the two "long-dead" lions were in the open daylight.

Thinking fast, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed shoved the two lions into some high grass, Scar and Zira looked up, surprised.

"Make so much as a squeak and you won't even live long enough to regret it." Shenzi threatened. Then the trio looked up to see the lioness had reached the couple. The three hid in the tall grass to avoid being seen.

"Yes? What is it?" Simba said.

"A few of the pride members got into an argument."

"And right now they're exchanging blows as we speak." The lionesses reported.

Simba and Nala glanced back at the place where Scar and Zira were hiding. Thinking the trio could handle them should anything go amiss, the royal couple followed the two from the pride lands. Before they left though Simba shouted something loud enough to be heard behind him.

"If all goes planned, WE SHOULD BE BACK BY NIGHTFALL." He said.

"Right!" the two lionesses said, without so much as a hint of suspicion, and the four lions went out into the plains.

After they were sure they were gone, the trio looked up to see if the coast was clear. They cautiously stepped out of the high grass, Scar and Zira following. Scar opened his mouth to say something-

"DON'T talk to us." Came two answers. Scar didn't say a word, he just looked out a Priderock. There was a pause, but after awhile Scar chuckled to himself. Zira heard it. So did the trio, but all they thought was Scar was an idiot and starting to go insane again.

"This place brings back memories." He stated plainly. He looked at the trio, but they showed no signs of listening. Regardless of that, he continued.

"I remember when my father almost caught you three hiding in my cave one day; his anger was comparable to that of a knotted serpent." He glanced at his three friends again, he saw their ears were slightly perked up; a sign they remembered it too. And so far they hadn't threatened him to stop talking, so he went on.

"We were playing hide-and-go-seek and I was it. You three thought the cave where I slept was the safest bet but my father came in to 'check up' on me."

"I recall that." Zira cut in.

"Your father was angry because that very same day you called Mufasa a name, and that hatchling Zazu turned you in." she finished.

"Yes and when I went into my cave to look for them, he was there waiting for me." Scar finished.

The two lions failed to notice, that the trio's faces looked as though they remembered it too. After awhile, the three grunted as they tried to hold back laughter. Especially Ed, for just because he had his voice back it didn't mean he couldn't do what he did best; laugh.

Scar and Zira looked over in the trio's direction. Scar smirked to himself when he realized his plan had worked.

"_So they __do__ remember. Let's see if they recall all of it."_ He thought to himself.

"I wonder what that name was I called him." He said.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one who invented it." Shenzi and Banzai unwittingly said. Then the two suddenly covered their mouths, realizing they had spoken up. Scar smirked again.

"I'm afraid that savage beating father gave me earlier, that _you three_ had the pleasure of witnessing, must've cluttered my memory." He said. There was a pause, after a minute or so the trio mumbled something under their breaths.

"Come again?" Scar said. The trio mumbled it slightly louder.

"You're all mumbling." Zira stated

"Daddy's royal pain!!" The three suddenly turned around to face them.

"We all saw you and Mufasa get into an argument, about how you wanted to spend the day in the graveyards with us, but he said you couldn't cause your daddy/ol' man said so, and then you called him daddy's royal pain!!" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed yelled.

Then after a minute, the trio burst out laughing.

"I remember when your daddy came in and yelled it to you!" Shenzi managed to get out through her laughter.

"Yeah, it was all over the graveyard!" Banzai said.

"All the hyenas were sayin' it too!" Ed added. That just made the trio laugh harder. Scar and Zira smiled, for the first time in a long, long time, they actually smiled.

* * *

_Back with Nuka and T…_

"Man, I can't believe we got stuck together while everybody else goes off someplace." T stated.

"Tell me about it; I hate it when everybody gets all secretive around me." Nuka said. At that, T's eyes widened.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well yeah. Since I'm the youngest, nobody thinks I'll understand anything." He replied.

"…Me too." Was all T could say.

"Yeah, I like to drown it out by stuffing meat down my gullet."

"I know what you mean. Antelope's my favorite." T said as she reached for a haunch.

"No kidding? Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like to eat the haunches first."

"That's what I do."

"No way!"

"Yeah. …Wow, I never thought I'd have anything in common with _you_, Nuka."

"I was hoping you would." He said.

"Well I guess I'll go try and find everybody." They both said as they got up. But then, realizing they had spoken at the same time, they looked directly at one another.

"Whoa." T said.

"Weird." Nuka said. But then both suddenly looked away.

"Um, ok. Well I guess we could start searching the-" T said as she started to reach for the antelope carcass, but then she stopped talking when she felt something on her paw.

Nuka felt something on his paw too, and both looked down to see Nuka's paw on top of T's. The two looked up at each other again.

"Here, you go first." T said, shoving the carcass towards Nuka.

"No, you." He said, shoving towards her.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

When Simba and Nala returned to Priderock they thought they could hear a very faint sound. Was it, laughter?

_Back with the trio and two lions…_

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were still laughing their heads off about that day Scar or Taka, as he was called back then, came up with the famous nickname "daddy's royal pain".

"An' then, when he was done beatin' you up, we all high-tailed it back to the skull." Shenzi said between laughs.

"We could hear the guy roarin' behind us!" Banzai said.

"I thought we were all dead meat!!" Ed said. The trio held their stomachs as they rolled on their backs.

But the sudden sound of two throats clearing stopped their hilarity. Everybody looked over to see Simba and Nala approaching. The trio immediately tried to look serious, even though they couldn't help looking embarrassed.

"So, are you going to tell us that condition now?" Nala asked Scar and Zira. The two lions remained silent.

"Well, if you aren't going to answer us. We might as well go home." Simba said. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed got to their feet, Ed deciding to be silent again, and walked in the direction of their home.

Scar watched them leave, then left for the grass spot with Zira.

_That night…_

T was unknowingly smiling in her sleep. As for the trio, they were laughing in their sleep.

In T's dream, she was all alone with Nuka. They were inching towards each other. T puckered her lips in her sleep.

"_Please say you'll stay forever Nuka."_

"_Ok, I'll stay forever Nuka." They both laughed._

The trio were dreaming about a few years back, when they were still pups and when Scar was still Taka. Zira was there as well and they were all laughing at something.

"_Hey Taka, betcha can't eat as much wildebeest as me an' Ed can!" Banzai said._

"_You're on!" Taka said. Shenzi and Zira merely laughed as they watched the three males chased the herd._

But then suddenly, all four hyenas woke up, screaming at the top of their lungs. They breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

They noticed there was a creek nearby and ran over to it. They all dunked their heads in the cool water, and after a minute or so, came back up.

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" They all said.

The four looked into the water and glanced at their reflections to make sure they looked ok. Shenzi rubbed a paw on her cheek, Banzai made sure his eyes weren't bloodshot, Ed opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, and T took a good look at her face and neck.

After a minute, the four sighed, trying to calm themselves down.

"It's ok; nothin' to worry about. It was just, a dream. It didn't mean, _anything_. Get a grip girl/man." The four said.

They bent down to get a drink of water. But this time, they thought they heard somebody calling their names.

"_Shenzi…Banzai…Ed"_ came Scar's voice in the trio's heads.

"_Tiana…Tiana…_" came Nuka's voice in T's head.

"NO!" The four screamed. Each hyena laid his/her head on his/her paws.

"Please don't let this be happening. Please don't let this be happening." They said to themselves.

_The next day…_

Simba and Nala went to the watering hole to get a drink of water. The trio went along with them again. The two lions started drinking, but then looked up and noticed the three hyenas were in pretty bad shape; they had bags under their eyes, their expressions were dull, and their ears slightly drooped down.

"You all ok?" They asked them.

"I didn't sleep so good last night." Was all the trio said, not bothering to look at the two lions. Shenzi bent down to try to get a drink, until she heard a noise behind her.

"Psssst. Psssst." Shenzi looked behind her to see T peeking out from the grass.

"Shenzi, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. Shenzi looked at Banzai and Ed, both males shrugged. Shenzi just followed T into the high grass.

"This is new; it ain't often we get to have some girl talk." Shenzi said.

"Yeah well, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya. It's gonna sound really, _really_, wrong but just bare with me, ok?" T asked.

"Ok…" Shenzi said, a little confused. T took a deep breath.

"Shenzi,"

_A few seconds later…_

Banzai and Ed were both getting a drink from the waterhole, when a scream suddenly rang out from where T and Shenzi had disappeared to ealier. Both males shot each other a confused glance.

"I know, I know." T said as she hung her head in shame.

"Why are you tellin' me this? Why would you be tellin' _anybody_ this?" Shenzi asked, still shocked.

"I didn't know who else to turn to! And I couldn't just keep it in. …I've been having dreams, Shenzi. Really _wrong_ dreams. Only they don't feel wrong." T said.

Shenzi looked down at her paws. She could tell where T was coming from; lately, she and Banzai and Ed had been having flashback dreams about them and Taka. Mostly it was stuff they did from childhood before Taka became Scar.

Shenzi looked up and saw T looked really freaked out. She tried to reassure her.

"Look it's no big deal. Sometimes when two animals spend too much time together, they get a…a tension, y'know?" Shenzi said.

"Well howddya get rid of it?!" T said. At that, Shenzi was silent. T looked at her for a minute, then her eyes widened when she realized what she meant.

"Oh no." T said. Shenzi nodded.

"Oh no!" T said louder.

"Look, you don't gotta relieve yourself on _him_. I'm sure Banzai or Ed wouldn't mind a 'friendly' peck on the cheek." Shenzi said.

"I don't have an urge for a 'friendly peck'!" T said.

"Shenzi, what am I gonna do?" There was a pause. After awhile Shenzi opened her mouth to say something but a call cut her off.

"Shenzi!" came Banzai's voice. Shenzi looked to where his voice had come from, then glanced at T. After a minute, she started to leave the spot where the two females were.

"Don't leave me! What if he comes back?!" T yelled after her. Shenzi glanced behind her for a minute, then just left.

"Shenzi!"

* * *

"What?" Shenzi said as she came out of the tall grass T had lead her into. Simba and Nala had left to patrol the kingdom.

"What was that about?" Banzai asked her.

"Nevah you two mind; just girl talk, you boys wouldn't be interested." Shenzi replied.

"And the screaming?" Banzai cocked an eyebrow at her. Shenzi didn't say anything.

"There you all are." Came Zira's voice. The three looked over to see her and Scar approaching. The trio glanced at each other, before Shenzi spoke up.

"Listen, about yesterday, it was just-"

"Nothing. We know." Scar and Zira cut her off. For awhile, the five remained silent.

_Meanwhile…_

T was pacing in the spot where she and Shenzi talked a few minutes ago. She was getting anxious and wanted at least one of the three of her friends to come back. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound and quickly dove behind a rock.

She peeked from behind it, to see Nuka emerge from the high grass. He glanced around for a minute, then just walked out of the small clearing to get a drink from the waterhole. T crept from behind the rock, and peered from the tall grass at the teenage lion.

A lot of things ran through her mind as she thought about what happened the last few days. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were barely talking to her, she could understand Ed not wanting to talk because he didn't want anyone to find out he had his voice back, but Shenzi and Banzai? And it wasn't just them either, Simba and Nala were acting strange too. Was it possible they were all somehow connected to these three rogues and keeping this from her?

"_What's wrong with everybody?"_ she thought. Just then, there was a snapping sound. It took T about two seconds to realize she had stepped on a twig. She looked up, but Nuka had already caught sight of her. She glanced down at the ground as she took a few steps towards him.

"Hey Tiana." Nuka said. T paused.

"Listen um, since you're here and all I should probably tell you my real name." T said.

"Tiana's not your real name? You lied to me?"

"Well, would you have told a complete stranger _your_ real name?"

"Good point. So what is it?" There was another long pause. Before T finally spoke up.

"Tana."

* * *

I got a long chapter in! Review time now!! (And for those of you who don't know; T's real name _is_ Tana. See my story "Two Clans to a T", to find out more) 


	6. The Legacy of Ahadi

Hey, I've updated again! Sorry if it seemed like a long wait.

Now I've got a few readers confused about Ed _re_-gaining his voice. So if you're one of those readers, check out my story "Speaking Up is Hard To Do". And don't worry about being embarrassed; a lot of us have to check out some stories a few authors have made in the past to know what they're talking about.

* * *

_The next day (morning)…_

T woke up the next morning to see Shenzi already awake and Banzai and Ed gone. Confused, she brought her head up from her paws, catching Shenzi's attention.

"Are you guys leaving _again_?" T asked. Shenzi smirked.

"Naw; me an' Banzai woke up and saw Ed tryin' to sneak out of the cave. When he saw us he bolted and Banzai went after 'im." Shenzi replied.

"Why would Ed- …Oh, a waterfall." T realized.

"Yep."

_Meanwhile…_

Banzai dragged Ed back to the cave by the scruff of his neck as Ed tried to struggle out of his grip and make excuses for why he was trying to slip away.

"I wasn't trying to find a waterfall. I was…trying to find another rainstorm?" Ed said.

"Nice try, water boy." Banzai's sarcasm-filled voice was muffled through Ed's neck scruff.

"Aw c'mon, if ya let me go right now, I'll only go down a _small waterfall_." Ed begged. Banzai didn't respond, which told Ed his friend wasn't budging.

"How 'bout a _tiny_ waterfall? A rapid? A river bump? _A trickle_?!!" Banzai rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Nuka stretched his forepaws out as he let out a long yawn. He slowly opened his eyes to see his mother and Scar leaving. He raised his head up. 

"Hey where you guys goin'?" he asked. Zira and Scar turned their heads in his direction.

"To see some 'old friends' and relatives." Zira hissed.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go try n' find Tana again." Nuka said as he got up. Zira was puzzled but Scar was a bit surprised; Tana was T's real name but she hated it, so why would she tell it to Nuka?

"She told you her genuine name?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. She said the reason she didn't give it to me before is because I was a stranger but since I'm not a stranger now she told me." Nuka said in one breath. There was a pause, then Scar just started walking off into some high grass.

"Where are you going?" Zira asked him.

"To find my nephew." Scar answered. Zira's eyes widened and she immediately cut in front of him.

"You'll be killed if those lionesses see you! Please, don't go alone! Let me come along!" Zira begged.

"I'll be fine." Scar said, then walked around her and in the direction of pride rock. Zira was worried but just went in the direction of the waterhole to calm her nerves.

After the two adult lions were gone Nuka slunk off into the high grass to find T.

* * *

Banzai was losing his patience with Ed as the two male hyenas ventured back to their home; it was already noontime and they still hadn't reached the cave. Banzai tried to get Ed to move by pulling him by the scruff with his teeth again, but the once idiotic hyena was resistant. 

"C'mon Ed." Banzai said, his quick tempered nature starting to show.

"Not without, without my voice." Ed replied through gritted teeth as he dug his claws in the ground while Banzai continued to drag him.

"That doesn't even make sense you idiot." The quick temper male replied.

"Oh, so I'm the idiot whether I can talk or- …Oh no, HISTORY'S STARTING TO REPEAT ITSELF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed stopped screaming when Banzai hit him on the head, letting his anger get the better of him. Ed growled deep in his throat as he just gave up and crossed his arms as Banzai dragged him in the direction of the cave.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the two felt a paw grip onto their mouths. They looked down and saw it was that of a lion's, but before they could do anything, they were pulled back into some thick shrubbery.

_Back at the cave…_

Shenzi was getting impatient and started pacing around the cave.

"Alright what is takin' them so long? It don't take that much time to bring an idiot back to a cave." The matriarch stated.

"Uh, Shenzi…" T started to say.

"I know, I know; I'm dealin' with _two_ idiots." Shenzi cut in. T just sighed to herself, then looked out at the plains and fields showing out of the mouth of the cave.

_Somewhere far out in the plains…_

Banzai and Ed felt themselves being slammed down on their backs on the hard ground. They looked up but had to squint their eyes due to the sunlight seeping in between the leaves of the spiny bush they were in. Then a figure raised its head up and looked at them. It took Banzai and Ed a few seconds to realize it was Zira. The outlander lioness slowly released her grip on their mouths.

"I knew you'd try to kill us!! Lemme guess; you got to Shenzi and T first, didn't ya?!!" The two males angrily yelled.

"Quiet you idiots; someone might hear." Zira hissed as she pushed her paws back down onto their mouths. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then looked back down at the two male hyenas pinned below her.

"Listen to me you ingrates; I have worked too hard to get Scar where he is today." She began as she took her paws off their mouths.

"What? The same…no, lower position of a cowardly ace-hole?" Ed angrily said as he glared at Zira, Banzai glaring at her along with him. The two males backed off however, when she angrily lunged her head down at them, fiercely growling and teeth bared.

"Because of you two, your little girlfriend, and the so called 'king'," Zira hissed the last word as though it were a bad taste in her mouth, "we had to come back down here, and beg for forgiveness, I see no point in receiving." She said.

"Huh?" The two males were confused. Then their eyes widened.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend!" They said in unison.

"She's _his_ girlfriend!" Ed finished, pointing to Banzai, who glared at him after he said it.

* * *

Scar peered from behind a tree to make sure it was safe, then swiftly went in the direction of a boulder, to hide behind, closer to Priderock. He continued to go from hiding place to hiding place, until he could see his nephew settled near the bottom of Priderock, Nala beside him. 

He remained where he was until after a minute or so, Nala got up to leave. She nuzzled Simba goodbye and went off. Scar's gaze shifted left to right, to make sure no one was around, then he crept up to the large structure of boulders to have a talk with his nephew.

When Simba saw him coming, and noticing he was alone due to all the lionesses being out on a hunt, he immediately tried to look as threatening as possible. Scar noticed the attempt at intimidation.

"Relax; I am only here to talk." Scar calmly explained as he continued to walk towards him.

"Right there is far enough." Simba commanded, noticing he was in a slightly closed off area, which he quickly moved out of and took a few steps in Scar's direction. He stopped a few feet away. Then there was silence.

_Meanwhile…_

Shenzi bit her lower lip as she started to worry about where her two male friends were right now. Awful possibilities began to form in her head; maybe Ed actually did find a waterfall and Banzai was either too late to save him or went down along with him, or maybe they got lost and were probably wondering the desert right about now. Or even worse: Scar or Zira could've ran into them and the lions decided to get a little payback for those few years ago.

"I'm gonna go try n' find 'em." Shenzi made up her mind as she walked to the cave's exit.

"Ok if I come?" T asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Then both females ran out to find them. While they were in such a hurry to find them though, they failed to notice a certain lion slinking around in the grass. He looked up and happened to see the two and was about to call out to one of them until he heard them both talking.

"I don't think there are any big waterfalls near here. Where do you Ed could've went off to?" T asked Shenzi, but she didn't answer. Shenzi stared off to the horizon thinking how or if her friends were safe.

"Shenzi?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Shenzi looked at T.

"C'mon let's keep lookin'. They gotta be around somewhere, T." Shenzi said as both females set out again.

Nuka cocked an eyebrow at the name Shenzi had called "Tana".

"_T? Did she lie to me again?"_ he thought. He looked over to his left, and out a few feet away from him, was hyena territory. Knowing it could be risky but wanting to find out if T should have told him a little more than she did, he somewhat silently crept up to it (he kept tripping on rocks, getting tangled in grass, getting his paws stuck in holes, etc.).

Finally, he reached the edge of the high shrubbery, and peeked above the gold-colored vegetation to see a group of young-looking hyenas. Luckily for him they were all only mid-teenagers; too young to know or remember what Scar or Zira looked like. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to them.

Unfortunately though he stepped on a twig and it made a snapping sound. One hyena, who had heard the noise, looked over in his direction. His friends noticed he had turned his attention elsewhere and turned their gaze in that direction as well. Nuka froze when they all suddenly looked at him.

There was a moment of stillness. Then the group of hyenas started snickering. One of them, a female, spoke up.

"Nice look. Is that a mane on your head or some burnt-up gazelle barf?" she said.

"Heh heh. Yeah." Nuka kidded, cautiously taking a few more steps towards them.

"Listen uh, any 'a you guys know where a hyena named Tana lives?" he asked them. The slightly smaller carnivores were confused.

"Tana?" A male hyena of the group said.

"Yeah. She's about yay big," Nuka started to explain as he put his paw up in the air tall enough to reach the top of T's head, "has her bangs over to the side a little. Oh, and she doesn't have any black fur bordering her eyes like all you guys do." He explained.

"T?!" They all shouted in surprise.

"Yeah that's her." He replied. There was another silent moment. Then all the hyenas rolled over laughing.

"Her name's Tana?!!" They said, then just laughed harder.

Quickly seeing as how he wasn't going to get much answers today, he left the laughing hyenas (literally) to their business.

_Meanwhile..._

"Now, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Simba said as he continued to try to look intimidating. Scar looked down at his paws, then slowly brought himself to look right at his nephew.

"Your father; he was a magnificent, yet unpretentious, king." Scar began. Simba said nothing.

"Our father Ahadi, your grandfather, whom you never knew, was king before him. He was always so proud of Mufasa; treating him with dignity, respect, and slight affection as well. I was jealous of father's admiration for Mufasa; I always thought it helped lead to my insanity. For you see, when it came to our father and I…" Scar looked up at Simba, who nodded in understanding. Scar went on.

"As we grew older, we lived the lives of average teenage lions, despite being princes. Mufasa was friends with your and Nala's mother, as well as the rest of the pride. But they, with the exception of your father, Zira, and the toleration, it seemed, of Sarabi and Sarafina, the pride did not see me with the same…luster, as they saw your father.

I was troubled by it for sometime. It once bothered me for so long that one day, when I was 15 years old **(A/N **In lion years), I went out to the plains and cried. I was about to give up hope, when a small voice called out to me." But then Scar immediately stopped speaking when he realized that maybe it was best to leave that out for now. He looked at his nephew, who seemed to be paying full attention. Scar quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"But enough about that. As I was saying; Mufasa and I subsisted typical, youthful lives. But above all; we were both excited to no end, to see which one of us was to be dubbed the next king of Priderock."

"Yes, I've heard my mother tell me about her my father's childhood." Simba said. Scar took a deep breath before saying the next part.

"One day, the day that father would decide which one of us would be king, I was completely nervous. The day before that, it seemed my paws couldn't stay dry for one minute." Scar took in another longer, deep breath before talking again.

"Up on the tip of Priderock we stood; your father and I, in a respective position; sitting up straight, eyes forward, and faces beaming with anticipation, as we awaited father to announce the next ruler. I was truly glowing; I believed it would be my chance, my opportunity, to show everyone that I could accomplish something perfectly." There was a long pause.

"Go on." Simba said.

"And when father walked up to us, I gave him the brightest smile I could muster. I stood there, patient but incredibly eager, as I waited him to utter the word 'Scar'." There was another long pause. Simba could see the depression in his uncle's eyes. Scar closed his eyes and looked away.

"When I heard Mufasa's name I just sat there, a vacant expression upon my face. After what seemed like hours Zira came up to me and told me the ceremony was over. …Later that day I sulked to the graveyard to deliver the heart-breaking news." After a few minutes of silence, Scar started walking off to the area where he, Zira and Nuka slept, leaving his nephew deep in thought. After Scar took a few steps however, he got a look on his face like he remembered something, and turned his head back to his nephew.

"Simba." The younger lion looked up at him.

"Speaking of your father, he says 'hello'." Was all he said, then continued on his way. Simba watched him leave for awhile, but then suddenly shouted out to his uncle.

"Scar!" The older lion turned to his nephew.

"That small voice, who was it?" Simba asked. Scar let a small smile crack across his face.

"Just a memory." He replied, then started walking off again.

"Could you be a little more specific?" his nephew asked him again. A bit surprised but also glad that he had caught Simba's full attention, he turned back to him again. There was a pause.

"She was a female, she was my friend for quite sometime. …I'll give you a last hint; I met her two other friends a few days after meeting her." Scar explained and then walked off, leaving his nephew puzzled. Until suddenly, a thought hit him.

"_No. No it __couldn't__ be them. …Could it?"

* * *

_

"How long do you think you can keep us?" Ed asked Zira as she paced in front of them. He and Banzai were still down on their backs; Zira threatened them with serious injury if they tried to get up. By this time it was evening and the sky was shaded a hue of magenta, merged with golden, but fading, sunlight. Zira growled in the back of her throat, then just walked a few feet away from the bush and looked at the vibrant sunlight, getting fainter and fainter.

"Ya don't exactly expect Shenzi or T to wait around for us all day, do ya?!" Banzai called out to her. Zira growled again; the male had a point. Sooner or later their little girlfriends would come out looking for them and it _would not_ put a good image on Scar with the trio. Especially when she and Scar were trying so hard to receive clemency from them.

After a moment, she turned around and walked back to the two males. She pinned them down by their shoulders; Banzai and Ed grimaced in pain as her claws dug into their flesh.

"I will let the two of you go, on one condition; if either of you repeats what I have said today, I can see to it that those two females you both enjoy spending your time with so much, have a peculiar incident involving a cliff's edge, and the backside of my paw." Zira said menacingly.

Banzai and Ed's eyes widened; they knew how nasty Zira could be and certainly didn't want a fate as horrible as that to befall Shenzi or T. They glanced at each other, before turning their gaze back to her.

"We'll shut up, as long as you keep your paws off 'em." They both said.

_A few minutes later…_

Banzai and Ed walked back into the cave, Ed just forgetting about the whole waterfall idea to lose his voice again; seeing as how he had much more important things to be worried about. They weren't completely surprised when they saw that Shenzi or T weren't in the cave.

"Probably out lookin' for us. Sorry I was such an idiot; runnin' off like that." Ed apologized to his friend.

"Lucky for you, I'm used to it." Banzai replied. Then the two males heard footsteps and looked toward the cave entrance to see Shenzi and T coming in. The two females looked up and were surprised to see them both.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Shenzi and T both yelled, Shenzi looked angry while T looked surprised.

"Sorry uh, gettin' Ed back went a little harder than expected." Banzai replied. Ed just looked at the ground as his ears drooped down. For a minute or so, Shenzi and T just glared at them.

Then the females walked over to them and nuzzled their two friends. T rubbed her head on Ed's and he just glanced up and let a small smile show up on his face. Banzai was a bit surprised when Shenzi started nuzzling him but didn't make any protests at all. When Shenzi broke apart from Banzai, which seemed a little soon for him, she looked directly at Ed.

"As for you, if I ever see you try to pull somethin' that stupid again, I'll strap ya head to a rock." The Kenyan matriarch said.

"It won't happen again." Ed replied, looking ashamed. The four were silent for a moment, until Shenzi blew a bang from her eye and looked at her three friends.

"C'mon, let's hit the hay." She said as she walked over to the spot where she slept, the other three walking to their sleeping spots as well.

_Meanwhile…_

A certain lion stood atop Priderock that late evening. He watched as the first night stars appeared in the sky, wondering if what his uncle said was true. Looking up at a certain star in the sky he thought;

"_Father, I feel that only you can help us all now."_

_

* * *

_

**Preview of Next Chap:** The drama starts to really heat up! (Just some lines from the next chapter. If they're on the same line, they're from the same scenario, if there's a space between they aren't)

"Did I miss something?" T asked. "Maybe you should be a little more up with the times, _TANA_." _(sometime later_)"WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD THEM?!!!" _(sometime later) _"I swear, we didn't tell anybody." Ed explained. "Ed, I just wanna be alone now. Ok?"

(-)(-)(-)

"What exactly happened when or _if_ my uncle wasn't insane?" Simba asked. "We don't know anything." the trio lied. "YOU DO! DONT' LIE TO ME!!"

(-)(-)(-)

"I don't think my friends are exactly fans of your mom and dad." T told him. "He's not my dad." Nuka replied. "What?"

(-)(-)(-)

Review time!


	7. Nuka Tells Shenzi, Banzai and Ed

For those of you who don't really see the "Christmas-ee" side of this story; it's the forgiving part. There's two parts of Christmas; the trees, the decorations, the snow and all the material stuff and whatnot, and the other part is caring, friendliness, good will towards your fellow man, all that kind of mush. Anyway, this fic. is kinda about the second part. I know, WAAAAAAAAAY to sappy. (laughs) Anyway, seeing as how I only have 10 days to finish this, it'll be quite the challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

T opened her eyes to see her three friends still asleep. She smiled a bit; everything seemed normal again. She quietly got up and walked out of the cave, sneaking past her friends so they'd get a little more shut-eye. 

She went over to a small waterhole nearby and started drinking. Suddenly, she raised her head up when she heard snickering. She looked behind herself to see a big group of hyenas laughing with one another. She decided to go over and see what all the commotion was about.

"Did I miss something?" She asked in a friendly way when she got to them. They took one look at her, and burst out laughing.

"Maybe you should be a little more up with the times, _TANA_." One hyena said. T's jaw dropped down to the ground. Did that hyena just call her what she thought he called her.

But that couldn't have been possible; when they found out what her real name was, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had sworn they'd never tell anybody. So how could the clan have found out?

The hyenas kept laughing; their so-called "bad-ace, new clan member", had a name that really made her South-African origin stand out. T tried to move, but she was frozen in place. After that it seemed her legs found movement again and she ran back to the cave, anger and hurt visible in her eyes.

_A few minutes later…_

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed slept soundly in the cave, until suddenly, they were rammed into from the side and banged right against a hard rock. They shook it off, and looked to see what hit them. They saw T, heavily breathing in anger, fur on end, teeth showing and claws out. This puzzled them.

"Uh, somethin' goin' on T?" Shenzi finally asked.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD THEM?!!!" T demanded as she took a few steps in their direction.

"Told who what?" Banzai and Ed asked.

"My name! It's all over the clan! And there ain't a single hyena that doesn't know, or isn't laughin' it up about it! Explain that!!" T finished. This only puzzled the trio more.

"We didn't tell nobody." Shenzi said.

"Well _somebody_ did!" T yelled.

"Maybe you just heard it wrong." Ed proposed, scratching behind his ear with his back leg.

"Just take a walk out _and then_ tell me nobody knows my real name." T said.

"Alright. We'll see what's goin' on and then you'll shut up about this." Shenzi simply stated as she and her two male friends walked toward the cave entrance.

"Be my guests." T replied as she watched them go. She kept staring at the cave's exit even after they left. Then after a long moment, sighed as she hung her head down and walked to the back of the cave.

She kept sulking as she just stared at the floor. Why did she have to be given a name as painful to say as "Tana"? Why was it that South African hyenas had to give names that practically high-lighted where they came from? So they were South African, big deal. They didn't need to spread it all over the rest of Africa. Did they also know that they were considered over-bearing, stuck-up, patronizing snobs? They didn't need to spread _that_ all over the rest of Africa either.

T was among the very few animals that didn't behave as high and mighty as the other South-African animals did. Her parents and what few friends she had back there where also part of this group.

She sighed again. It seemed all the other hyenas had names that really put spark in them, at least all the _Kenyan_ hyenas.

Take Shenzi for instance, "demon" was in her name and it just contributed to her reputation as a strong, fierce matriarch. And Banzai, his name meant "lurk", that's what helped him a bit to become second in command. Ed, his name didn't really have a definition, but it suited him. That's what T wanted; a name that matched her.

She had heard from Nala that her real name didn't seem so bad, but to T, it never really fit her. It just seemed…cute and perky, _and T was anything but_. How could her friends betray her like this? Just then, she heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"T?" came Ed's voice. T only growled in response.

"I swear, we didn't tell anybody." he explained.

"Get out." T grumbled.

"First of all, I'm third in command so you aren't exactly in a position to give me orders. Second of all, you haven't left the cave since this morning and ya gotta be hungry by now. Last of all, me n' Shenzi and Banzai are gonna come back in here at night anyway. And what are ya gonna do to get away from us then? Sleep outside?" There was a pause.

"Ed, I was wanna be alone now. Ok?" T asked softly, but still not looking at him. Ed sighed and walked out.

_Meanwhile…_

Nala's eyes blinked open as she woke up in the cave she and Simba shared at Priderock. She looked to her side, expecting to see her loving husband, but was puzzled to see he wasn't there. She heard footsteps outside and walked out of the cave to see Simba pacing back and forth, murmuring to himself as he kept his gaze at the ground.

"Simba?" The king quickly perked his head up at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Oh uh, hey. Morning." He said. Nala walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No uh…I have to, go talk to a few people right now." He answered as he started walking away.

"Do you, want me to come with you?" she asked, puzzled.

"Um, thanks but, I think I'm ok." He answered. Then Nala watched, even more puzzled, as he ran in the direction of hyena territory.

* * *

"How the heck did everybody find out?" Ed wondered out loud, but spoke quietly for he didn't want the clan to know about his voice. 

"Do ya _have _ta talk like that?" Shenzi and Banzai asked him, with slightly annoyed tones. Suddenly, a roar rang out through hyena territory. It wasn't loud or booming, but enough to be heard. The trio saw a few groups of hyenas run by them, apparently trying to get away from something/someone. The three hyenas looked up ahead of them, and saw a familiar lion approaching.

At first the three were surprised. Then were just annoyed at Simba's sudden impudence.

"If you're thinkin' we know where your stupid uncle is we don't, so you'll just be runnin' along now and stop on scarin' my clan." Shenzi said.

"I'm not _looking_ for my uncle, but I am wondering a few things about him." Simba replied. The trio's eyes widened; they hoped he hadn't figured out a few…"certain events" that happened when he was a cub.

"Was my uncle always…insane?" he asked them. The three remained silent.

"Ok I'll rephrase; what exactly happened back when or _if_ my uncle wasn't insane?" he asked again.

"We don't know anything." the trio lied.

"YOU DO! DONT' LIE TO ME!!" Simba suddenly yelled, so loud the hyenas' fur shifted under his breath. After realizing what he just did, Simba quickly regained his composure and spoke in a more sensible tone.

"Scar said my grandfather Ahadi was king before him. Seeing as how you three were old enough to at least remember at the time, I thought maybe you knew something."

"Well sorry to make ya waste a trip, but we don't." Shenzi replied, then she and her boys turned around to leave for their cave. Simba's eyes narrowed.

"Well what about when he was 15?" he asked. The trio froze in their tracks, but tried to look inconspicuous.

"W-what about when he was 15?" Ed asked nervously. Simba smirked, now he was getting somewhere. But just to make sure the three didn't take off before he was finished talking to them, he started circling around the trio.

"Just that, he got so depressed at that age he went to the outer Pridelands and cried…until a small voice called out to him." Simba casually explained.

"I wonder who that small voice was." He continued. He saw Banzai and Ed sneak a glare at a nervous looking Shenzi out of the corner of his eyes but said nothing.

"How should we know? We were just pups." Shenzi quickly made up an excuse. Knowing this was a little dark for him, but desperate times called for desperate measures, Simba tried to pull a fast one.

"Y'know," he pretended to sigh, "I don't think this whole, lion and hyena living side by side thing is working out; maybe all the hyenas should move back to the graveyards." But the trio wasn't fooled.

"How 'bout _you lions_ move outta the Pridelands?" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed shot back.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense; either you three tell me all you know about my uncle, or else." Simba threatened.

"Yeah, well whaddya gonna do to us if we don't?" Banzai said.

"Let's just say the graveyards will be open for vacancy." The lion king replied.

_Meanwhile…_

T sighed as she looked down at her reflection in the watering hole. Just when things seemed to go back to the way they were, something happened that changed it all back. T had to come to the fact that her friends were hiding something from her and weren't going to tell her what. This made her feel terrible; she thought she was their friend, and friends don't keep secrets from one another.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound behind her and turned around to see Nuka approaching from the tall grass. Upon seeing him she just turned away and flopped down on the watering hole bank. Nuka could see she wasn't in a good mood.

"What's up with you?" he asked her. T blew a bang from her eye.

"First you and the other two rogues show up, then all my friends are acting weird all of a sudden, and now, the whole clan knows a horrible secret about me." T replied. Nuka's heart went out to her.

"I know how you feel. I got laughed at all the time by my old pride." He said.

"My mom was basically the _only_ company I had. And she hated me, still does." He finished.

"Speaking of which, I don't think my friends are exactly fans of your mom and dad." T told him.

"He's not my dad." Nuka replied.

"What?" T was confused.

"That outlander lioness is my mom, but the lion's not my dad." Nuka explained.

"Wait a minute, outlander? You guys aren't even from here; how can you be outlanders?" T was even more confused. Nuka sighed.

"Well, if your friends aren't gonna tell you the truth, I might as well." He said.

* * *

"That's all we know; we swear." Shenzi said. 

"Now call off the whole graveyard-for-rent thang." She finished.

"You three knew him back before he was insane?" Simba asked them.

"Yep." The three replied.

"And all the trouble started after he got his scar?"

"And after he changed his name to Scar, but yeah." Ed replied. Simba paused.

"And the wildebeest stampede?" he asked. The trio's eyes widened.

"Uh…that we _don't_ know about." They lied.

"And Zira was always a fanatic of him and everything that had to do with him?" Simba asked again.

"YES!! Now are ya gonna call off the re-ban on our kind or what?!" Banzai asked impatiently. Simba was quiet for a bit, then sighed.

"You're free to go." Was all he said. Then he walked back in the direction of Priderock, while the trio walked back in the direction of their cave.

_A few minutes later…_

The trio walked back into their cave but were puzzled when they saw T wasn't in it. Ed sighed.

"Maybe she actually _did_ sleep outside just to get away from us." He said. The trio merely walked over to their spots in the cave and laid down to settle in for the night. Until suddenly…

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?!!!" Came a voice outside the cave's entrance. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed quickly raised their heads up and saw T coming in their direction.

" 'Least she's talkin' to us again." Ed whispered to his friends.

"Lie about what?" Shenzi asked when T reached them.

"Don't gimme that. _Everything! _You lied to me about Taka and Ambala, you lied to me about not knowing who any of them were, worst of all, Simba and Nala were in on the whole d--- act!" T yelled. Now it was the trio's turn to be shocked by a revealed secret.

"How'd you find that out?!!" They asked in unison.

"That's not important. But I guess I know who I can and can't trust around here." T said as she walked towards the cave's exit.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight! I NEVER WANNA SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!!" She yelled, then ran out of the cave.

_Meanwhile…_

After hearing the whole explanation from Simba, Nala was beyond appalled.

"Scar wasn't always Scar? _And_ he used to be sane?" she asked her mate.

"Yeah." Simba answered. Nala looked down at her paws for a minute, then slowly turned her gaze up to her mate's.

"What do you think Scar, Zira and Nuka are here for then?" She asked him. Simba sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

_The next day…_

After leaving the cave of her three ex-friends, T decided to sleep in a clump of high grass for the night. She was sleeping on her side, undisturbed, until a smell suddenly tickled her nose.

She growled to herself because it smelled like a hyena, from Shenzi's clan too. T knew that could've only meant that Shenzi, Banzai or Ed had come to apologize but she wasn't about to listen. She suddenly felt a paw rest on her shoulder, and just growled even louder then quick as a shot, turned around and bit the paw as hard as she could.

But instead of hearing a howl of pain, she heard a roar. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Nuka fighting back tears in his eyes. Slowly, she released her grip on him. Sitting up, she sighed.

"Whadda you want?" she asked.

"How come you're not sleepin' in the cave with the other three?" he asked her.

"…I never wanna see any of them again." T said after a pause.

"Why? Wha'd they do?" Nuka asked her.

"They broke a promise. My real name; it's all over the clan. I'm a laughing stock."

"Tana? You think they told everybody your name was Tana?"

"Who else could've gone up to the clan and said something? I mean even if it was an accident I doubt the subject 'secret real names of your best friend' would come up in conversation. I mean you knew my real name too, but, no offense; I doubt you'd actually have the guts to even _walk up_ to my clan." T replied. Nuka paused.

"Tana, I gotta tell you something…"

_A few seconds later…_

"YOU WHAT?!!" T yelled. Nuka screamed as she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, her teeth bared and claws digging into his shoulders.

"I didn't know it was a secret! I just wanted to know if you were lying to me about anything else! I mean I heard Shenzi call you 'T' and it got me wondering-"

"What you did, you're gonna pay for!!" T said as she raised a paw up, claws out as far as they could go. But then, something occurred to her.

"Wait a minute, but, that means Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were telling the truth… I have to go apologize!" She said, but looked back down at Nuka.

"But we're not done here." She finished, then jumped off him and ran in the direction of the trio's cave.

* * *

_That evening…_

Speaking of the trio, the three were walking through the Pridelands in the direction of a waterhole.

"How the heck do you think they all found out 'er name?" Ed asked his two friends.

"Would you knock it off?!" Banzai yelled at him. Suddenly, the trio's eyes widened; that sentence had sounded very familiar and they knew why. But they just banished the thought from their minds and kept walking.

"None of us blabbed so somebody musta been snoopin' around or somethin'." Shenzi said.

"I think it's my fault she's not talkin' ta you guys." Came a voice out of nowhere. Ed's eyes widened.

"Holy crud! Did this rock just say something?!" He said, looking at a rock in front of himself. Shenzi and Banzai were about to whack him upside the head until they noticed something…

"Did you just go back to bein' dumb again?" They asked him. Ed's eyes went even wider.

"Hey, I did, didn't I? But where'd that voice come from?" Ed wondered. Nuka stepped from behind a tree, near the rock Ed was looking at.

"It was me." The teenage lion said. The three scowled at him.

"Whadda you want?" Shenzi said to him.

"I think T's mad at you because I think I accidentally told some 'a the hyenas her real name without knowing, and she thinks you three did it."

_A few seconds later…_

Nuka was terrified as he was pinned under three extremely furious hyenas.

"Would you three believe this isn't the first time this has happened to me today?" he asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"It's time we turned you into a lion lunch like we shoulda done a long time ago!" Banzai yelled. The three menacingly lowered their heads down to him, teeth bared and growling, until a sudden roar echoed throughout the Pridelands.

"Get away from him! If anyone's going to kill my son, it will be me!!" Shenzi, Banzai and Ed saw Scar and Zira running up to them. They quickly got off him before the two lions reached them.

"Why'd you tell the clan T's real name?" Ed growled. Deciding that if Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were going to find out how he felt about T, they might as well now.

He got to his feet, then turned his gaze in their direction.

_A few __more__ seconds later…_

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed stood there, frozen in shock over what Nuka had just told them. Zira had a look of utter disgust on her face, while Scar kept looking at the trio like at any moment they were going to snap out of their daze and lash out at Nuka in an attempt to kill him. …Which they did.

Scar and Zira quickly rushed in to stop them. Scar pulled off the three growling and snarling hyenas while Zira dragged her son away.

"I assure you three, it is very unlikely Nuka will try anything to harm your friend." Scar said to the trio.

"Better safe than sorry!" Came three answers.

"After we eat Nuka we oughtta go for you two!" Shenzi yelled.

"We should put a stick through you and roast ya!" Ed angrily said to Scar.

"Speaking of roast…" Nuka began.

"No!/NO!!" Scar and "Zira cut him off.

"Aw c'mon, they're gonna find out anyway. Why not just tell 'em now?" Nuka argued.

"Tell us what? What're you three hiding?!!" The three angrily demanded.

"And would you let go of us?!!!" They yelled at Scar, who was still hanging onto them.

"I just want to make sure you don't harm my friend's son." Scar replied.

"Now apologize to him, for he is a bigger idiot than Ed-"

"Hey!!" Ed and Nuka said.

"And did not realize the effect his actions would have." Scar finished. Then, Zira got an idea. Grabbing Nuka's shoulders and digging her claws into his flesh, she pushed him towards the trio.

"Why not give him a hug as apologies?" Zira suggested. The three scowled.

"I'll hug 'im. ...I'll hug 'im with both paws!" The three said, reaching over with their claw-extended forepaws. Nuka cringed away from them, terrified. Scar pulled them back.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed; I realize that our past is not among the best of times-"

"Most of it anyway." Nuka cut in. Zira slapped him across the head to shut him up, which he did.

"But the best thing to do in spite of those circumstances is to…forgive and forget." He finished.

"Are you askin' us to forgive you for bein' a complete stuck-up-" Shenzi began.

"Credit hoggin'." Banzai added.

"Tyrannical." Ed also added. Then he noticed everybody staring at him (due to even though Ed regained his voice it still sounded weird whenever he talked smartly).

"Well he was!" he said. The trio turned their attention back to Scar.

"Point is honey; give us one reason why we _should_ fahgive you." Shenzi said. Scar paused.

"Because I've been an idiotic fool who's finally seen the error of his ways. And I promise, if you three truly forgive me, Zira, Nuka and I shall never bother you again." The ex-king replied.

The trio exchanged glances.

* * *

Review!! 


	8. Ahadi's Christmas Present

Here's my final update! That's right this is the last chapter. I've finished it with just five days 'till Christmas! (whew, what a way to start of break)

But I'm happy to say they'll be a surprise ending, which might leave most of you laughing, enjoy!

* * *

Shenzi was the first to speak up after the trio had wordlessly decided on how to answer Scar. 

"By, nevah bothah us agin', you mean go away and nevah come back?" She asked.

"…In a way." Scar answered. The three sighed.

"Fine. We forgive ya. Now beat it." Shenzi finished as the trio turned to leave.

"That's not how it works!! You all gotta _mean_ it!!" Nuka yelled, still in his mother's grip.

"How what works?" Shenzi and Banzai said, getting annoyed now. Ed thought for a minute, then his eyes widened when a possibly came to his mind.

"Maybe this has got somethin' ta do with that condition you guys talked about?" He asked.

"Before bringing back an unwanted vocal reverberation." He finished. Once again, talking in an intelligent way had caused everybody to stare at him.

"Just answer the question!!" Ed yelled. Shenzi and Banzai turned their gaze from him back to Scar. The ex-king sighed.

"You are correct." He admitted. The trio exchanged glances again.

"I think maybe you been holdin' out on us this whole time." Shenzi said to him.

"Yeah; Spill it, has been kingy!" Banzai added. Scar's eyes widened; he never thought they would start calling _him_ kingy. His nephew yes, and his father (they had another name for him but it wouldn't be appropriate to say it), if he were still alive, of course. But him?

Then, all of a sudden, Banzai and Ed suddenly remembered something not too long ago.

"_Because of you two, your little girlfriend, and the so called 'king' we had to come back down here, and beg for forgiveness, I see no point in receiving."_

The two males glanced at each other, then turned their gaze to the other three.

"Wait a minute." They both said.

* * *

"Shenzi! Banzai! Ed!" T yelled as she ran into the trio's cave. She was puzzled when she saw they weren't there. She stood there for a minute, until she heard footsteps behind her. 

She turned her head around, and saw Simba and Nala coming into the cave. When they saw her alone, they weren't too surprised; they figured the trio had told her some excuse when in reality they were going to see Scar, Zira and Nuka.

When T saw them, she didn't say anything, but she turned her head away from them.

"T, do you know where Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are?" Nala asked her. T took a deep breath before answering.

"I have an _idea_."

_A few minutes later…_

Simba and Nala were walking with T in the Pridelands, it was close to nighttime and the royal couple had already had a little trouble in perceiving their surroundings. Nala looked up a few feet ahead of them and saw T walking with her head hung down. The queen's expression softened.

"T, try to understand; Simba and I, and even your three friends, have just gotten our lives back to normal again after Scar and the other two passed on out of our lives. I know word about what they did spread around quickly to the rest of Africa-"

"But hearing is one thing. Seeing, is another." Simba finished for her.

"…But why did you guys have to lie to me?" T asked without looking back at them. She blew a bang from her eye.

"And here I thought you guys actually _did_ think I took bad news well. But I guess losing your parents at the age of 19, wondering over 2,000 miles from home without even knowing it, and nearly getting killed by your own clan in a mutiny isn't enough. Aw well." She finished sarcastically.

"That's not true." Nala sighed. T looked back up ahead of them, then saw her three friends with Nuka, and who she now knew as Scar and Zira. But she didn't care about that right now; she had some apologizing to do. Nala and Simba looked up ahead and saw them as well, but then they saw T about to run up to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, and grabbed onto her before she could.

"Let's see what they're talking about first." Simba and Nala said.

"You want me to spy on my friends?" T said.

* * *

"You told them about the forgiveness thing, or whatever?!" Nuka yelled. 

"Zira! I thought I made it clear _not_ to speak of it!" Scar also yelled to her.

"Well I erm, it just slipped out and…" Zira trailed off.

"You were gonna knock me off a cliff?!" Shenzi yelled.

"And T." Banzai said. While everybody was arguing, Ed's ears suddenly perked up, when he heard a snapping sound in the high grass nearby. Shenzi and Banzai noticed this.

"Hear somethin' Ed?" Shenzi asked as she and Banzai looked in the same direction he was looking in. T saw her friends staring straight in their direction.

"No use sneakin' around; our cover's blown anyway." T said as she rose up from her hiding place in the tall grass. Simba and Nala had no choice other than to go along with her. The royals saw the other six had seen them, and decided to make it look as though they weren't snooping.

"Just what're you all doing her alone?" Simba asked.

"Not plotting another murder if that's what you're thinking." Nuka scoffed. The trio, plus Scar and Zira, whacked him across the head. T, ashamed and embarrassed, took a few steps toward her friends.

"Sorry about the little screw-up back there." She said.

"Eh, don't beat yourself up." Shenzi replied. Ed looked at the two current royals behind his youngest female friend.

"Hey, you two might wanna know a little more about why dirt-bag, hate and smelly are here." He said.

"I told you a forgiveness mission was a lost cause." Zira whispered to Scar. Simba and Nala's eyes widened.

"Forgiveness? That's what this was all about?" Nala asked. While everybody else was talking, Scar was deep in thought.

_"Even if I do earn forgiveness from them, how will father be able to receive the message? Simba will say 'I forgive you' understandably by father's terms, but I doubt he will be able to comprehend how Shenzi, Banzai and Edward will say it. I know them, and they aren't just going to come all-out and say-"_

"We forgive you." Three voices jerked him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looking at him.

"I forgive you too." Simba added. Scar was stunned.

"I don't know how to reply." The once-hated king said.

"Yeah well, it don't mean we're not still mad though." Shenzi replied. Everybody nodded. Scar looked over to see Zira looking absolutely shell-shocked, while Nuka was looking a little depressed. Scar turned back to his nephew and once friends.

"I understand." Scar replied.

"Ya gonna take Ed's voice back now?" Banzai asked him.

"Actually, I kinda like my voice now." Ed said. Everybody was surprised, except for Shenzi and Banzai…who were _BEYOND_ SHOCKED, as was T.

"You wanna keep it? What about the clan?" T asked him. Ed thought for a minute.

"Eh, they'll get over it. And if they don't, I'll go make 'em all hunt at 5 a.m. in the morning!" Ed replied. He and T laughed, but after a moment of thinking, Shenzi and Banzai shuddered. Simba and Nala just laughed to themselves about the four hyenas' antics, but then looked over and saw Scar, Zira and Nuka leaving.

"I'll meet you all in the meadow tonight!" Scar yelled as he looked back at them.

"Why the meadow?!" Simba and Nala yelled back.

"You'll find out!" Then the three lions left. Simba and Nala turned to the trio, but they just shrugged.

* * *

_That night_… 

Simba and Nala walked through a meadow with high grass as they walked from Priderock. They had told the pride they'd patrol the pridelands before turning in for the night. They had also given this same excuse to Timon and Pumbaa. For, even though they were being more honest on the subject of Scar, they still didn't think it was a good idea to tell the duo he was alive and walking among them.

"Do you think we made the right choice in forgiving Scar?" Nala asked him as they continued to venture further into the meadow.

"Well…I don't think we made a mistake. At least nothing we can't handle; I mean we _do_ have Scar's old army on our side." Simba replied.

"Not exactly on our side, just against him." Nala corrected him.

"That's good enough for me."

_Meanwhile_…

"Why did we have to come here again?" T asked the trio as they walked in a wide, green meadow with high grass.

"When we find Scar you can ask 'im." Shenzi answered.

"Should I call him Scar or Taka?" T asked.

"You can call him a dirt bag and 'e won't care; he owes us one." Banzai replied. Shenzi looked over at Ed.

"You sure you wanna keep that voice 'a yours, honey?" She asked him.

"Well, since I taught myself how to speak gibberish again _without_ losing it, yeah." Ed replied. His friends were surprised.

"Ya coulda told us that so we wouldn't look like a bunch 'a idiots." Banzai said.

"Speaking of which, I don't think anybody's gonna call me an idiot again." Ed said as he walked up in front of his three friends. Shenzi, Banzai and T merely exchanged glances, then followed him. T looked up and saw Simba and Nala a few feet ahead.

"There they are." she said. Upon seeing them, the four hyenas ran in their direction.

"I'm assumin' Scar is wi' you?" Shenzi asked when they reached them.

"No." The royal couple answered as they shook their heads.

"We're over here." Came a voice a few feet away. Everybody looked over to see Scar, Zira and Nuka walking in their direction. Nuka smiled at T but she scowled at him; since finding out it was him that spread her name around the clan, all her "feelings" had vanished for him immediately.

"So what happens now, da you three go up in a puff of smoke or do ya just get levitated up to a big light in the sky that suddenly appeared outta nowhere?" Shenzi asked.

"I don't know. Father and Mufasa are supposed to meet us right here." Scar answered.

"My father?!" Simba was surprised, and happy.

"Mufasa?" The trio suddenly looked a little wary, Scar noticed this.

"You're forgetting he forgave you." He reminded them.

"We know that; we're just lookin' for the closest exit just in case there's uh…forest fire someplace!" Ed lied. Scar looked at them skeptically and Zira rolled her eyes.

"So…where are our dads?" Simba asked Scar. Suddenly, two huge lights illuminated the sky, then Ahadi and Mufasa were seen in the clouds above them. **(A/N **Like the scene in the first movie where Simba is visited by Mufasa's ghost)

"Sorry we're late I had to get my mane dyed. …Oops." Ahadi said, his voice slightly booming.

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, T and Nala all screamed, while Simba was amazed, and Scar, Zira and Nuka just stared up at the sky. Then all the lions but Nala saw her run and hide along with the four hyenas. She ducked in some high grass while Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and T hid behind a rock.

"I think you scared them father." Simba replied with a laugh. Scar turned his head in the direction of the rock his friends had hid behind.

"It's alright you three; my father isn't going to harm you." he said.

"Come on out, Nala." Simba said.

"Thanks! We'll stick it here!" Came Shenzi's answer.

"I'll wait for you, Simba." Came Nala's answer. The lions just turned their attention back to the sky.

"Taka, you have made me proud by what you have done. As your reward, I hereby sentence you, Zira and Nuka…" Ahadi started to say. Scar could feel his heart beating faster, Zira nervously dug her claws into the ground, Nuka bit his lip, and Simba waited patiently for his grandfather to continue.

"To a second chance at life, here at your old home." Ahadi finished. Everybody was stunned.

"What?" Scar, Zira and Nuka said.

"What?" Simba said.

"What?" Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, T and Nala said as they stepped out from their hiding places.

"That's right." Ahadi answered. Mufasa didn't say anything.

"A second chance at life? You promised us we'd get into heaven!" Nuka said.

"And you three _will_ get into heaven, when you die again." Ahadi said. Nobody could believe their ears.

"Well we really must be going we have a monarchy get-together to go to." Ahadi said.

"Enjoy your second chance at life my son." He finished, then he and Mufasa disappeared into the sky.

Except for T, there wasn't a single lion or hyena that didn't have their jaw dropped down to the ground. They began to talk, but not taking their glances off the sky, or looking at each other, their faces were also a mixture of horrified and no emotion.

"He's stuck back down here?" Ed said.

"With us?" Shenzi and Banzai said.

"Simba?" Nala said, a blank expression on her face.

"Yes Nala?"

"Does this mean we're going to have to tell the pride about this," she gulped, "and also have Scar, Zira and Nuka live at Priderock with us?" She asked.

"I think so Nala."

"I knew this whole trip was nothing but a waste." Zira said.

"A second chance at life." Scar said. Zira's heart went out to him.

"Seems your father always makes you miserable whether he knows it or not." she said. Nuka was frozen in place, until suddenly his mouth cracked into a broad smile.

"YES! YES! YES! WE GET TO STAY HERE! I CAN STAY WITH TANA!" He started to say in a sing-song voice as he jumped around in circles, until he was suddenly slammed to the ground. He looked up to see an angry T above him.

"Listen to me very carefully; if you tell _anyone_ else my real name, I'll rip out your tongue and use it to tie you up so I can throw ya off a cliff!" She said through gritted teeth. Simba and Nala looked over to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walking away.

"Your best friend is about to kill Nuka." Nala yelled after them. The trio looked back at them.

"Hey, he's goin' to heaven anyway." Was their response, then they just continued walking. Simba looked at his uncle, Zira and Nuka. There was a long pause, until the three lions looked over at him. Breaking the silence yet again, Nuka spoke up.

"So uh, heh heh, where do we sleep now?"

* * *

There's your surprise! That's right; this fic. is _of relation_ to "Dead Lionesses and A South African Girlfriend"! (Seriously, I need better a title for that fic. Suggestions are SO welcomed!) That was for you D4rk! 

Hope you liked it! And I look forward to typing up some new chapters and new fictions!


End file.
